Spring Training
by Meg0613
Summary: It's been a few long months of recovery and Sharon and Andy are in need of some practice.


Spring Training

Sharon watched Andy through the window of her office. He was cranky. She couldn't count the number of times he had rolled his eyes or referred to someone as an idiot today. They were just wrapping up his first case back in the field after being cleared by his doctor. He had finally confessed to her last night that he was tired. Medical leave and desk duty had left him a little out of shape. He hated feeling old and it was making him cranky.

Of course work wasn't the only area where he was out of practice. They still hadn't made love since he had been cleared for that. There was always so much going on finding the right time never seemed to happen. Suddenly she had a thought, they needed to go away. Maybe a cabin in the mountains or a place a the beach? Maybe a trip to Tahoe? No, she wanted to do something special for him. Where would he like to go. A light went off in her head she opened her laptop, bought all the appropriate tickets. She sent Rusty a text telling him they would be gone until Monday.

"Lieutenant Provenza, would you mind being in charge this weekend if anything comes up? Andy and I are going away for the weekend." She asked walking into the murder room. Causing the entire team including Andy to look at her in surprise.

"Of course Captain, I never mind being in charge." Her second in command said with a grin.

"Thank you, Andy, is your paperwork done?" She asked

Andy was still confused but definitely interested, "Yes Mam." He said grabbing his suit jacket off the back of his chair and following her out of the office.

"So where are we going?" He asked as the elevator doors closed.

Sharon leaned in and kissed him slowly sending a very clear message. "Spring training Baby, spring training."

MCMCMCMCMC

Andy looked over at Sharon in her shorts and fitted Dodgers jersey. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail through the back of her cap. God she was amazing. How many women would take their boyfriends to spring training for a romantic weekend. They had watched the team warm up and go through their drills. They sat together holding hands and exchanging kisses. As the day went on the kisses got longer. Andy found himself more relaxed than he had been in months.

As the team was wrapping up Sharon leaned over and kissed him, "Having a good time?" She asked.

Andy place a hand on her bare thigh running it up to the edge of her shorts. "Yes, thank you." He said giving her a long deep kiss.

When she finally broke it off she smiled at him, "Good because we have some spring training of our own."

Andy raise an eyebrow at her, "I like the sound of that." He said taking her hand and walking her towards the car. The drive back to the hotel was only a few miles but felt like an eternity. Andy kept his hand on her leg leaning in and kissing her at every light.

They had just gotten their hotel room door closed when Andy pulled her into himself with a long hard kiss. She didn't resist as the kiss grew deeper and his hands began to roam her body. God she had missed the feeling of him against her this way. They found themselves against the wall and Andy was unbuttoning her jersey trailing kisses down her neck towards her breast. It took every ounce of self control she could muster to stop him, she had plans for this.

"Hey there Slugger, don't you think we need to warm up first?" She said her voice low and husky.

"Sweetheart, I'm plenty warm." He moaned continuing his trail reaching to free her of her bra wanting to feel her breast under his hands and mouth.

Sharon let out a chuckle and pushed him back gently, "Yes, but I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself and I'm not in uniform." She said leaving him as she walked towards the bathroom to change. "Have a seat, maybe get some water. I will be right back."

Andy groaned as she walked away. It had been way to long and he wanted her desperately. What was she up to? He poured them each a glass of water and sat them next to the bed. He made sure the curtains were closed and he dimmed the lights. "

"You ready for practice ?" She asked from the bathroom

"Sweetheart, I'm ready for a double head..." He started to say when she walked out of the bathroom wearing the Dodger Blue lingerie she had worn of 4th of July. He hadn't seen her anything like that in months.

" I take it you remember this?" She asked. Of course he remembered it. It was the first sexy lingerie she had worn for him. She had been so nervous that night. Tonight it was his turn to suddenly feel nervous.

"Oh, Sharon, you are so beautiful." He said," I hope tonight is a home run."

Sharon came to him placing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Honey, those players today didn't step right back into a full game and we don't have to either. If tonight's just a warm up that's all right."

Andy ran his hand down to hear bottom and pulled her closer and tighter, "Beautiful, I'm ready for the full game." He told her as he resumed his actions from earlier. The kisses growing more in more heated until he finally reached her breast with his mouth causing her to gasp. He smiled at the sound of it and he ran his hand up the bottom of her nightie moving towards her center teasing her causing her to moan again.

All of her plans for slow and teasing were gone. She wanted him, no she needed him now.

"Andy..." She almost cried in desperation.

"What happened to just warming up?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I'm plenty warm." She said using his words from earlier as she felt him pick her up and carry her to the bed.

"I love you Sharon and I've missed being able to love you like this." He said as he laid her down and removed his own clothing breaking contact for only a second.

"I love you Andy and I've missed this too." She said pulling him down to her not wanting to wait another second for him.

In the long months since they made love they had connected on a more intimate level in other ways so neither of them were fully prepared for how that first time would feel. Afterwards there w.r.t. no words that either of them could find as they held each other close almost trembling with the emotions they felt.

Finally Andy whispered,"Are you all right?" As he mover her hair and kissed her head.

"Yes, there were just so many moments where I thought I would lose you and now to have you back here loving me like this. It's better than I could have imagined." She whispered trying not to cry.

"I'm not going anywhere, this season is just getting started." He whispered as he moved over to love her some more.

The End

Thanks ERSL21 for pushing me out of my comfort zone every now and then and all of your encouragement !


End file.
